Conveniently Distracting
by Emo Akatsuki Addict
Summary: Ichigo moved his hands across my back, down my thighs, to my knees, sending little shivers up my body and causing goose bumps to appear all over wherever he touched. He noticed and chuckled at my reaction, spreading my legs and scooting closer...


A sort of AU drabble that came to me the other day when I was doing homework. I normally don't like Ichigo, and I know he's a bit OOC in this, but I decided this would make some fangirls happy so I thought "Eh, why not?" Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Ichigo Kurosaki. I only own myself.

/

"Ugh," I sighed, glaring at my Geometry homework. "It's the fifth freakin' day of school! Homework this early in the year shouldn't be _legal!_"

I flicked a lock of brown hair impatiently out of my face and reached over to crank up my radio, which was blaring a song by Shinedown. I leaned my chair back and let the "Sound of Madness fill my room, closing my eyes.

_Poof._

"Yo!"

"Gah!" I yelped in surprise and toppled out of my chair, landing flat on my back with my legs tangled in my chair. The black-clad intruder busted up laughing while I glared at him from upside down on my floor.

"Dammit, Orangey, it's not funny!" I snapped at the orange-haired Soul Reaper who had materialized in my room.

"Oh come on!" Ichigo laughed. "It was hysterical! Ha ha ha ha!" He paused for a moment. "By the way, it's 'Ichigo', remember?"

"Like I frickin' care," I snarled, trying to get up. I must have landed on something behind my chair; my lower back felt bruised. I winced in pain as my leg also twinged from where it was pinched in my chair. "Owww…"

Ichigo looked at me in concern, no longer laughing.

"Are you okay, Kat? Did you hurt yourself?"

I abandoned my anger as I nodded. I couldn't move my leg very much, and my back hurt soooo much.

He kneeled by my side, his brown eyes dark with worry.

"Let me help," he said, gently extracting me from the chair, setting it up again, and sitting down in it with me cradled in his lap.

"Now let's assess the damage, shall we?" he said, smiling down at me. "Tell me what hurts and I'll fix it."

"My leg," I muttered. "And my back."

He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up to sit on the desk, so his face was level with my throat. Then he helped me extend my leg so he could look at it.

"It doesn't look so bad," He said cheerfully, eyeing the small scratch. "I can patch this up with no problem at all." He reached back to the Zanpaku-to strapped to his back and ripped a section of bandages from around the hilt. He quickly bound up my leg and turned his attention to my back, reaching around and running his hands over the area carefully.

"It doesn't hurt so much, now," I told him, just a little uncomfortable with my position. I could feel his warm breath sweeping across my collarbone and down the front of my low-cut t-shirt.

"Really?" Ichigo said in mild surprise, straightening up a bit. "That's good to hear. I guess my touch must have worked its magic, huh?"

"In a way…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He moved his hands across my back, down my thighs, to my knees, sending little shivers up my body and causing goose bumps to appear all over wherever he touched. He noticed and chuckled at my reaction, spreading my legs and scooting closer, his face mere inches from mine.

"Well," he breathed softly. "I'm glad I could be of help then."

Then he pulled away and stood up so suddenly I nearly fell off the desk. "_What the fuck?_" I yelped, righting myself. I hopped off the desk and looked up at him furiously, planning on yelling at him again, when suddenly his mouth was over mine and his arms were around my waist. I made an embarrassing little squeak of astonishment before instinct kicked in and I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his a little harder. It was amazing, but over way too soon.

"Sorry," He chuckled, trailing one finger up and down my spine idly. "I would have kissed you sooner, but we were at a kind of weird angle, with you on the desk and all."

I giggled, all traces of annoyance gone as I snuggled my cheek against the soft kimono that covered his hard chest. "There's a consequence for keeping me waiting, Ichigo…" I purred seductively, my hand slowly pulling the front of his Soul Reaper uniform open.

His breath hitched in his throat before speeding up. "W-what did you have in mind?" He asked me, fighting to keep his voice steady as I ran my hands over his now bare chest, admiring his rock hard muscles.

"Oh, just a little something I wanted to try out…" I cooed, stretching up on tip-toe so I could murmur in his ear. "I recently purchased a pair of handcuffs…"

/

Bwahahaha! Aren't I an evil authoress for ending it before the good stuff happens? I may or may not make this into a two-shot with a lemon or lime in the second chapter, depending on the amount of reviews I get :3 So if you want to see Ichigo in handcuffs, review please!


End file.
